finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boco
Boco, or Boko is a recurring chocobo name in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Boco often plays an important role as one of the main characters' chocobo, or otherwise as a notable chocobo in the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Known as Boko in later versions, he is the protagonist Bartz Klauser's chocobo and faithful friend. Boko has a brief appearance in Bartz's World when he helps Bartz rescue Lenna and Galuf, but becomes more important further into the storyline as the party is able to ride him around more frequently. In the Merged World, Boko meets a female chocobo named Koko and they have children together. Bartz is amused by his bird's virility, calling Boko a "stud". Boko also appears in a tutorial by explaining the job system and abilities, after the player obtains the ability to change the party's jobs. The Game Boy Advance version adds a portrait of Boko's face when he "kwehs". The theme that plays when Boko is ridden on the world map is "Boko's Theme". FFVABocomenu.png|Portrait (GBA). Boko-ffv-SD.png|SD art. FFV-Boko Wounded.png|Injured Boco (GBA). Boko Injured.jpg|Injured Boko (Mobile/PC). Krile talking to Boko.jpg|Krile talking to Boko. Boko & Koko's Kids.jpg|Boko and Koko's kids. Hiryuu Ending.jpg|Boko and Koko's kids in the ending credits. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- On the ''Shera, one of the WRO members mentions that she keeps a river chocobo named Boco at the Chocobo Farm. ''Final Fantasy VIII If the party goes to a Chocobo Forest the Chocoboy gives Squall a baby chocobo, referred to as "chicobo" in this game. His default name is Boko In the add-on game, ''Chocobo World, Boko is the main character who must, with the help of his friends Cactuar and Moomba, find his lost friend MiniMog. During his adventure he meets a female chocobo named Koko who assists him in gaining strength and, during the second quest, must be rescued from the Demon King. The information in Chocobo World can be transferred over to Final Fantasy VIII allowing the player to use Boko as a summon. His card in the Triple Triad minigame can be obtained by completing the Chocobo Forest sidequest. ''Final Fantasy IX Boco is the name of one of the cards in the Tetra Master minigame. He has an appearance similar to that of the ''Final Fantasy V Boko. It is a very rare card, only won from the Card Phantoms in Memoria, or, extremely rarely, from the Fat Chocobo in Chocobo's Paradise. Additionally, the Black Mages raise a chocobo in their village and name him Bobby Corwen. This could be a reference to Boco, as the first two letters of the first and last names spell "Boco" ('Bo'bby 'Co'rwen). ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Chocolina's catchphrase is 'Choco-boco-lina', a reference to Boco. Also, one of available names for the monsters to choose is Boco, which is among the recommended names for Chocobos. Final Fantasy Tactics Boco is Wiegraf Folles' chocobo while Wiegraf is part of the Corpse Brigade. Boco participates in the battle at the Windmill Hut against Ramza Beoulve but is later abandoned by Wiegraf and found surrounded by monsters at Araguay Woods over a year later. After saving him Boco then joins forces with Ramza. Despite his minor storyline role, Boco is simply an average chocobo. However, he is the only chocobo that has his own quote when the player highlights his name on the Formation Screen and presses the circle button. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift After giving the Hunter Yew a chocobo in the mission "Rancher's Request - Yellow", all subsequent missions will feature the yellow chocobo in his stable. If its name is checked, the chocobo will be revealed as being named Boko. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Artniks Boko from ''Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy V appears. FF8 Chocobo R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF5 Boko R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''World of Final Fantasy ;Who's Who :CV: Kana Hanazawa :''Notes: Chocobo / Bartz's best friend and traveling companion / Manages to converse with Bartz using only "kweh" ;Travel Buddies :When Boko was separated from his flock and nearly done in by a certain Mirage, things looked bleak. That was when Bartz appeared on the scene, and ever since, they've been the closest of friends. :Mirages and humans bond easily on Grymoire, and this goes doubly so for those whose original souls were linked in incarnations past. The summoners and their familiars, Faris and Syldra, Terra and Maduin, Bartz and Boko, even Gilgamesh and Enkidu—the examples are too numerous to count. :In the case of Boko and Bartz, their souls pulled the two of them together like a set of powerful magnets. ;First World of Origin: :FINAL FANTASY V ''Mobius Final Fantasy Boko appears as a support card that enhances water, earth and dark resistance, and grants quicken (adds actions to current turn). Right now this card is only available in the Japanese version. Chocobo's Crystal Tower Boco is the name of the legendary chocobo that emerged victorious after vanquishing a tower filled with monsters. Its name is mentioned in Enisque legend, and is cited to all who joined the national chocobo breeding program. Elena Xequs introduces his legend to novice royal chocobo breeders. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Boko from ''Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VIII appears as Wind-elemental cards. 3-046 Boko.jpg|Trading card of Boco's Final Fantasy V appearance. Bartz3 TCG.png|Trading card of Bartz and Lenna riding on Boko from Final Fantasy V. Chocobo-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Boko's Final Fantasy VIII appearance. Bartz2 PR TCG.png|Trading card of Boko and Bartz from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Triple Triad Boko from ''Final Fantasy V appears on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. 091a Boko.png|Boko 093a Boko.png|Boko 108a FFV Illustration.png|Bartz and Boko Gallery Boco-FFV-iOS.JPG|Boko in Final Fantasy V (iOS). FFV Cover Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Bartz riding Boco for the Final Fantasy V box cover. Theatrhythm Bartz.jpg|Artwork of Boco and Bartz in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. PFFNE Boko.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy NE. FFAB Meteor FFV Legend UR+.png‎|Bartz riding Boco while casting Meteor in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Etymology Boco comes from the last two syllables for the word "chocobo", "co" and "bo", which are put in reverse: "bo" and "co". Trivia *In the smartphone remake of Final Fantasy V, Boko, Koko, and their children shared the same sprite with yellow chocobos from Final Fantasy Dimensions. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Bartz carries around one of Boco's feathers as a good luck charm and gives it to Squall as a promise they will meet up again when Squall heads off on his own. The feather later helps lead Squall and Zidane to find Bartz once he is captured, at which point Squall returns the feather to him. After Bartz defeats Exdeath the chocobo feather transforms into his crystal. Additionally, a chocobo's cry is heard at the beginning of Bartz's EX Burst, along with chocobo tracks walking across the screen. *During Caravan Security in the 1.0 version of Final Fantasy XIV, both "Boco" and "Koko" may have appeared as the chocobo names. *Boko/Boco is one of the most popular personal chocobo names in Final Fantasy XIV. de:Boko es:Boko Category:Chocobo Category:Creatures Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy V Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics